warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Damage/Slash Damage/@comment-27921971-20180129202711
Rn I just looked at the slash damage when doing missions I noticed that my slash damage was 24(which was the exact slash damage IPS my Braton prime has atm) even if I landed crits and headshots I still dealt 24 despite dealing 194 damage which should have been 67.55 every dot tick. Did slash got changed by base slash stat? So I wanna rant, Honestly scaling with IPS, sounds good at first as it has an advantage to weapons that focus slash like tigris but it doesn't scale hard enough as base damage. I don't know if it's made to stop people from farming in intense late game or anything, because there are people who will spend 4 hours in a survival. The fact that the weapon damage is also increased with elementals which ends of reducing the % of damage itself is slash. *No serration or Point blank is added for this calc* Example, Braton Prime has 60% slash, This weapon can build for status due to its decent status %, 240% additional base damage from the original damage spread. Thus, the damage increased to 340% of original damage, however now slash will have consist 17.6% of the modded damage''(~50% of original of 35%)'' Not only that if it won't go through additional damage multipliers (headshots & crits) it just loses its ability to deal damage. Let's take Tigris prime for another example, it has 80% of base damage of slash. Add the 4 dual status sets and by 340% the 80% is now 23.5%(~67% of original 35%) of the modded damage. Even''' the Tigris isn't safe from the IPS scaling method. Of course you can increase the slash base damage with Sweeping Serration(Rifle) and Fanged Fusilade(Shotgun) by 120% of original Slash IPS I'd be honest I dunno why anyone would add Sweeping serration in the braton''(note that this increases overall damage)'' Braton Prime will be now ~76.7% of base weapon damage and with so 240% more modded weapon damage. will bring '''~22.5%(~64.3% of orignal, +28.6% efficiency) {(.4 + 1.32) 3.4}* 35 = 204.68, thus 46.053 from 71.638 Tigris Prime will be ~89.8% of base weapon damage and again with the same mods will be ~26.4%(~75.4% of original, +12% efficiency) ''of new base weapon damage which is now '{(.2 + 1.76) 3.4}* 1580''' = 10,529.12 ends with 2,780.8 from 3,685.192. But this does not mean adding these mods won't help the damage, it is surely better than without as it will only do base original IPS. The difference of damage doesn't sound so bad slightly but weapons with lower damage with crit & slash focused weapons can take a gut punch if they are not capable of procing status to make up for the lack of slash procs. But hey, that's just a tin-foil hat conspiracy, but know that slash will be weaker in some sense and weapon stances with guaranteed status might happen. Honestly just add damage incentives to the other statuses than scaling knockback (would be funny but just becomes visual) & staking reduce damage on target (how does puncture reduce damage? That's just dumb also 75% attack reduction won't help as if you'll fight groups, not one.) P.S You had enough time to read this, now go back and do what you were originally supposed to do. I dunno, coursework, homework, study for test or etc, or live on. P.S.S Writing this long, man I really don't have a life. ' : ^)'